¡Hasta Octubre!
by Suki90
Summary: Una carta, un mensaje, ¿qué tipo de mensaje es? REGALITO PARA ANDYELRIC


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

**¡Hasta Octubre!**

Entro a su habitación totalmente agotado, lo único que quería era recostarse y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo y olvidarse de todo el estrés que carga todos los días desde que se volvió un Maestro Pokémon.

Llegando a su cama estuvo a punto de tirarse en ella y no pensar en nada más, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar.

En su almohada había un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre.

— ¿Qué es esto? —lo tomó con curiosidad y volteó el sobre para ver el frente. "Para el Maestro Pokémon: Ash Ketchum"—. Es para mí… ¿Qué será? —el adulto de mirada café procedió a sentarse sobre su cama y comenzó a abrir la carta. Al hacerlo se encontró con unas hojas con decoraciones celestes. La caligrafía con la que se topó le era extrañamente familiar.

Más dejando eso de lado comenzó a leer:

_¡Hola Ash!_

_Sé que esta carta te ha de haber sorprendido, pero es que era necesario dártela para que estés enterado de la situación en la que estás metido._

_No, no te preocupes, no es nada malo, ningún Pokémon está en peligro y tampoco tiene que ver con tu familia. ¡Bueno, no en el mal sentido! El punto es que esto es algo que alegrará la vida de ciertas personas, y entre ellas estás tú._

_¿Sabes? El día de hoy se me ha encomendado una misión. ¿Sabes cuál es? Esa es la de llegar hacia a ti y conocerte, tengo un mensaje muy importante que darte, pero lamentablemente me tomará algo de tiempo llegar contigo, quizá unos cuantos meses a partir del día de hoy._

_No sé tú, pero yo estoy muy feliz de saber que pronto, en unos mesecitos, seguramente por el mes de Octubre si es que no sucede nada en el transcurso, podremos estar cara a cara. ¡Mi alma está muy emocionada! Las ansias me están matando._

_Me han dado muy buenas referencias de ti, ¿sabías? Me dicen que eres entregado, muy valiente, un poco irresponsable pero gentil y cariñoso; también por ahí me han dicho que eres muy guapo, ¿será? Ya te lo diré yo cuando llegue._

_Te quiero pedir un favor Ash, en lo que llego, por favor cuida de tu esposa, la conozco muy bien, y sé que en estos momentos también está con un estrés terrible por su trabajo y por unas que otras cositas más que seguramente ya te contará ella después. Así que en lo que llego contigo, te la encargo._

_Perdón si esta carta es muy larga, pero las ansias y la emoción me ganan por completo, ¡y es que ya te quiero conocer! Espero que cuando nos veamos finalmente un lazo especial se cree entre nosotros, y que cuando platiquemos podamos sentir el cariño con el que lo hacemos. _

_Antes de irme te voy a dar un consejo: Apapacha mucho a Misty, y tenle muchísima paciencia, porque sé que muy pronto se pondrá muy sensible, y tal vez haya ocasiones en que su mal humor se incremente más de la cuenta, ¡pero no te asustes! Serán sólo en ocasiones, muy contadas... Espero... _

_En fin, te dejo este mensajito para que sepas que estoy presente y que si Dios quiere nos abrazaremos pronto. Te pido de favor que ores con Misty para que llegue sano y salvo del largo viaje que me espera._

_..._

_Ah, creo que seré igual de irresponsable que tú. Se supone que debo esperar hasta que esté frente a ti para poder darte mi mensaje, esa misión que se me encomendó, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Ash, lee con mucha atención estas palabras que te escribiré:_

Al terminar de leer dicha carta, esta ya estaba siendo mojada levemente debido a que su lector estaba dejando caer un poco de sus lágrimas en ella. Si, sus hermosos ojos color café estaban realmente llorosos, sus manos temblaban, y todo era debido a lo que acababa de leer.

Sintió de pronto en su hombro un poco de presión. Alzó su rostro y se topó entonces con una mirada aguamarina que lo veía con una ternura infinita, en sus ojos se podía ver el amor que le profesaba desde siempre.

Después de haberse perdido en aquella mirada por unos cuantos segundos, se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la pelirroja que había decidido pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, mientras seguía dejando fluir lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto…? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, mientras afianzaba el agarre.

— Unos dos meses… —le susurró ella mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre de su vida y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda al mismo tiempo en que ella también dejaba que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Ash se alejó levemente de Misty y la miró a los ojos— Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida Misty…. —le dijo antes de darle un cálido beso en los labios a la pelirroja y volverla a abrazar con fuerza—. Muchas gracias Mist… ¡Te amo, te amo demasiado…!

Las palabras que Ash le dedicaba hicieron que más lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Ya era algo de todos los días aquel tipo de confesiones, pero aún las sentía como si fueran las primeras veces que lo escuchaba.

Le regresó el abrazo con fuerza y con una sonrisa le respondió— También te amo, Ash Ketchum, más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

Se mantuvieron en ese abrazo en la habitación que ambos compartían desde hacía un año y medio sin dar señales de alejarse del otro.

Y mientras se abrazaban, una de las hojas que el entrenador tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo sin que él se diera cuenta. Era la segunda hoja que venía dentro del sobre, la que le había cambiado su vida en tan sólo unos instantes.

El texto que allí había era realmente poco, pero de entre todo lo escrito destacaba algo que estaba enfatizado en color azul índigo:

_Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de tener una vida._

_Te amo papi, ¡hasta Octubre!_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Este pequeño one-shot lo escribí con un motivo en especial. No, no estoy embarazada muchachos, esto es una idea que surgió nada más xD.

En fin, el motivo es que hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las escritoras que más amamos en este fandom y con la que he empezado a crear una linda amistad: **AndyElric**. Reina, muchas felicidades hoy en tu día, espero que este pequeño detallito te haya gustado y pues muchas gracias por permitirme platicar contigo por FB. Te deseo lo mejor y que te llenes de muchas bendiciones.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
